Many kinds of multiple connectors are known in the prior art. Such a multiple connector usually has a plurality of connector skirts that project from a base plate by means of at least partially surrounding walls and in which there are connecting tabs, in order to create an electrical plug-in connection with another connector part, wherein each connector part is inserted into a corresponding connector skirt. These multiple connectors are created by means of an injection molding process, wherein the connecting tabs are preferably injection molded along with the multiple connectors or set after the injection molding.
In the production of multiple connectors, it has been shown that the flow behavior of the plastic material during the injection molding process can be problematic depending on the length and the asymmetric shape of the multiple connector and the volume distribution, so that deficiencies in the uniformity of the multiple connectors can occur, which can lead, in turn, to problems during installation.